<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why am I crushing on a terrorist by Charcoal_skys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679665">Why am I crushing on a terrorist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charcoal_skys/pseuds/Charcoal_skys'>Charcoal_skys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi shirou, Cannon compliant, F/F, M/M, Michiru/nazuna background, awkward date au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charcoal_skys/pseuds/Charcoal_skys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pingua asked Shirou out on a date, he is an idiot during said date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru, Kagemori Michiru &amp; Ogami Shirou, Ogami Shirou/Pinga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why am I crushing on a terrorist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I gave shirou and Michiru a father-daughter relationship because it’s fucking weird to ship a 1000 year old dude with basically a teenager. Michiru is gay for nazuna sorry I don’t make the rules.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Shirou* <br/>He stood next to Michiru, watching the crowd of church followers rejoice over their leader saving Alan. It made Shirou’s temper flare. They were all beastmen, why did they care about some stupid human, even if that human was crazy rich and helped build the city. </p><p>He looked down at Michiru who was watching Nazuna, he could see something else in her eyes. He was glad she couldn’t see a faint smile on his lips. It wasn’t hard for him to guess her crush on Nazuna. He tapped her on the shoulder. </p><p>“I’m going back now, do you want to come with me or wait a little longer?” He asked, looking up at the medi-cen building. </p><p>“Oh no, I’m ok. Thanks for asking though.” She shook her head. </p><p>“Alright, but don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” He said, already leaving. </p><p>“No promises!” She called, Shirou sighed.</p><p>~</p><p>Back at home, he clambered back up to the balcony. Cool air whipped around his face and pushed back his white hair. He could hear the sound of flapping wings long before we felt a bird beastman land next to him. </p><p>“I thought I told you to leave, don’t try to push your luck with me.” Shirou said, still not looking at Pingua. The man changed into his human form and shook his head. </p><p>“You don’t think I know that? I came here to apologize to you, actually.” He said, copying Shirou’s stance on the railing. </p><p>“Really, and why’s that. Most attempted terrorists don’t tend to stick around me much.” Shirou mused. The other rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Because I admire the work you do, and you seem like a more annoying version of myself. Honestly I’d like to get to know you better.” Pingua said simply, he felt caught off guard. Shirou took a small pause before replying. </p><p>“You’re telling me, that attempted albeit failed terrorist, wants to go out with essentially a cop?” He said slowly looking at the beastman next to him. Pingua had a calm expression on his face, completely serious as well.</p><p>“I mean sure, if you wanna call it that. You don’t have to say yes obviously. I’ll be leaving earlier otherwise.” The albatross said, handing Shirou a slip of paper.  He looked down at the address and time  scrawled on it. </p><p>“You’re crazy, goodnight.” Shirou nodded before turning away and walking into the building. </p><p>“Maybe I am, maybe not.” Pingua called out, changing back into his albatross form and taking off again, gusting wind and messing up Shirou’s hair. </p><p>~</p><p>He walked into the library, where Kuro waited on his perch. Shirou pet the bird’s head while looking over the city from the large window. The nice silence was broken by the sound of Michiru bursting into the library at top speed, somehow carrying two cups of tea. </p><p>“NAZUNA KEEPS IGNORING ME WHEN I  WARN HER ABOUT BORIS!!!” She yelled, almost fully running into him.</p><p>“Hello to you too.” He replied, keeping her at an arms distance away. She handed him a mug and sat down cross legged on the couch. </p><p>“It’s so annoying too, like I’ve know her for forever and I honestly just want the best for her but nooooo, she continues to trust the guy.” She complained adamantly, pausing only briefly to take a sip of her tea. </p><p>“Michiru, she’s her own person. And as much as you like her, you can’t just change her mind like that.” He said, gesturing in a way that made Pingua’s note crumple loudly in his pocket. Michiru looked up suddenly. </p><p>“What was that?” She asked, Shirou played dumb.</p><p>“What was what?” He said back. Taking a sip of tea. Michiru was not impressed, she morphed herself into a wolf and took a long smell of the air. She opened her eyes and looked at him shocked.</p><p>“The note in your pocket,” she took another long sniff and continued.<br/>“The one Pingua gave you???” Michiru said, a smile spreading across her lips. </p><p>“What about the note he gave me?” Shirou sighed, she was going to make fun of him again. </p><p>“He asked you out, you big idiot! What are you gonna say? Is it yes??” She asked, he eyes widened. </p><p>“Of course not, he’s a criminal. And even if I wanted to I don’t have the time. The mayor most likely wants me tomorrow night.” He said dismissively, the smallest pang of regret went through him. There had to be another motive why Pingua wanted to hang out with him. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. </p><p>“Well I don’t care what the mayor ‘most likely’ wants, I say you’re going. You never take any time to yourself! Plus it might be fun to actually have plans for once.” She said, Shirou could tell she wasn’t kidding. </p><p>“Michiru I-“ he started </p><p>“No, come on Shirou, when was the last time you went on a date? Scratch that, when was the last time you went out in general?” She cut him off, gesturing widely with her hands. </p><p>“It’s not a date, he just says he wants to apologize and...” he tried.</p><p>“Shirou honestly, just go. Plus even if you don’t have fun, you can probably go find some back alley criminal to beat up.” Michiru said. </p><p>“I still don’t get why he would even want to go out with me, especially since I’m kind of a cop.” He tried to explain again. He gestured vaguely for a moment before he sipped his tea.</p><p>“Oh relax, you both have that whole dilf thing going on, you’re perfect for each other!” She joked, Shirou spit out his tea. </p><p>“You’re disgusting.” He glared at her before checking the clock. </p><p>“It’s late, go to bed Michiru.” She rolled her eyes and stood up.</p><p>“Finnnneeee, but you’ll go right?” She asked over her shoulder. </p><p>“If I do will you leave me alone and stop asking?” </p><p>“...Yes?” She replied quietly. Shirou sighed again. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll go. But only if you promise not to get yourself in major trouble while I’m out.” He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. </p><p>“I can definitely try.” She smiled and walked back to her room. </p><p>~</p><p>The next evening Shirou stood alone in front of the mirror, brushing out his hair. Michiru barged in carrying an armful of bottles and Kuro on her shoulder.</p><p>“What in the hell is all that?” He asked, eyeing one of the containers. </p><p>“It’s hair products, since you refuse to wear anything other than your normal clothes.” </p><p>“I put on my nice boots, it’s my only pair without blood on them.” he said, turning to the tanuki. </p><p>“That’s just gross, now let me slick your hair back.” She said, reaching towards his head.</p><p>“No” </p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Pretty please?” </p><p>“No” </p><p>“Shirou just let her do it” called Melissa’s voice. Shirou sighed again. </p><p>“Fine, but not too much.” He said, defeated. Michiru’s eyes went wide. </p><p>Finale she let him see himself in the mirror, he was caught off guard. He didn’t totally hate the hair, and at least she’d let him keep his coat and not made him put on some weird ‘cool’ outfit. He stepped outside onto the street and typed in the address Pingua had written on the note. He started walking.</p><p>~</p><p>The restaurant Pingua has picked was a small, but average looking place a few blocks from the Medi-Cen building. He stepped inside and was immediately greeted with a thick wall of scents. He saw Pingua waiting for him, at a table in the back. The guys face lit up when he saw him, Shirou waved slightly in greeting. </p><p>“Hey, I didn’t think you’d actually come.” Pingua said, gesturing for Shirou to sit down across from him. </p><p>“Oh, well I wasn’t but Michiru talked me into it.” He said cooly, he cringed a bit at himself. Was that too rude?? Why was he over-thinking this?? </p><p>“Ah, understandable. Seeing as how I’m a criminal and you’re the cop who almost arrested me.” He said jokingly, Shirou didn’t really laugh. </p><p>“Technically, your terrorist attempt didn’t work. I’d barely have grounds to arrest you on.” Shirou replied, crossing his arms. Pingua didn’t seem to know how to respond, and changed the subject. </p><p>“So, Michiru talked you into this did she? I knew she was a smart girl.” He smiled at the wolf sitting across from him. </p><p>“Books-smart maybe, but she never thinks anything through. It’s like having a toddler you have to constantly watch, who just happens to be a legal adult.” Shirou snorted, gesturing with his hand. Pingua didn’t seem that shocked. </p><p>“That, checks out for her.” He said, giving Shirou time to talk, but instead let the conversation lapse into awkward silence. </p><p>“I like your hair tonight. It’s different.” Pingua tried again. </p><p>“Thanks, I don’t. Just not very practical for me” Shirou said simply. Pingua didn’t seem to know how to react.</p><p> The albatross motioned for the waiter and ordered some wine. </p><p>“I hope you’re alright with wine, I can always get them to bring out something else if you want?” He said, turning back to the wolf. </p><p>“Wine is, wine.” Shirou replied. </p><p>“That’s... good.” Pingua said, he looked nervously over his shoulder again. Shirou barely moved. </p><p>They remained in awkward silence until the waiter came and poured red wine into both of their glasses. </p><p>“I like what you’re wearing tonight Shirou.” He said, taking a small sip of his wine. </p><p>“But this is what I always wear.” the wolf replied factly, silently cursing Michiru for making him do this. </p><p>“No, new boots maybe?” The other said, with a little more strain in his voice.</p><p>“Um, this pair is the only one without blood on the soles, if that’s what you meant?” Shirou said, gesturing down. Pingua didn’t seem to know what to say.</p><p>“Ah, I see.” He said finally. Pingua tapped his fingers in the table lightly, Shirou made no move to sip his own wine. </p><p>“This wine’s very good, you should try some.” The albatross said, gesturing to the others untouched wine glass. </p><p>“I wouldn’t know.” He replied simply. Pingua pursed his lips. They both lapsed into silence, while simple elevator-type music played over the restaurant speakers. </p><p>“Is this what all dates are like?” Shirou asked suddenly. Pingua looked slightly confused. </p><p>“No? Surely you’ve been on other dates before?” The man asked, Shirou froze.</p><p>He didn’t have the heart to tell him that he hadn’t been in a date since the 1860’s. And that it had ended with the other man being thrown in jail for homosexuality. Before that it had been about 1720, and she’d died of Tuberculosis a week later. </p><p>“Not, in a while.” He finally said. </p><p>“Really? How old are you?” Pingua said. Shirou was barely paying attention.</p><p>“I stopped counting after the first couple of centuries. I think I’m nearing 1000 pretty soon though.” He explained, before actually realizing what he’d said it. He quickly unfolded his arms to take a sip of wine.</p><p>“Seriously, how old are you though?” Pingua asked again, looking a little weirded out. </p><p>“Uhhhhhhh im uh<br/>Uh<br/>I’m uh<br/>I’m 32” </p><p>“…”</p><p>“I was, um… joking?” He said. Pingua just blinked slowly. </p><p>“I see.” He nodded, he waved over the waiter and asked for the check.</p><p>“Look I’m sorry Ogami, I shouldn’t have asked you to come.” He said, eyes a bit downcast. Shirou immediately felt guilty.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry. It’s my fault that this is weird.” Shirou said. He awkwardly reached forward and tapped Pingua on the back of his hand. </p><p>“Let me actually apologize, we can get takeout and go somewhere else.” He said, gesturing to the too-cold air conditioning of the restaurant. </p><p>They paid the bill together and took a small box of dumplings to a nearby park. The night was early and warm enough not for another heavy coat. A gust of wind blew past and shirou started shivering.</p><p>“How are you a wolf, and still get cold?” Pingua joked, sitting back against a rather large tree trunk. </p><p>“I am not cold“ Shirou said indignantly, sitting down next to the albatross. He popped a small dumpling into his mouth.</p><p>“Oh shut up, yes you are.” He smiled, unlooping the white scarf from around his neck and holding it out to Shirou.</p><p>“Here take it, you clearly need it more than me.” Pingua said. Shirou shook his head slightly.</p><p>“No, it’s fine. You don’t have to do that.” <br/>The wolf protested, putting his hands up.</p><p>“Ah, but I want to do it.” He said. Shirou nodded finally as the other wrapped the soft scarf around his neck. He buried his nose in the fabric and breathed in Pingua’s now familiar scent. </p><p>“This is nicer than the restaurant.” The wolf remarked, looking up at the pink tinged clouds in the sky.</p><p>“Yeah, it is.” Pingua replied, taking out three or four dog tag necklaces from his coat pocket as if letting them breathe. The albatross said nothing. Shirou took in a breath, it wasn’t his place to acknowledge them outright.</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize for anything, I get why you tried to do it.” Shirou said after a moments silence.</p><p>“I know, but that doesn’t stop me from feeling… Feeling sad, and angry, and guilty.” Pingua sighed. The wolf felt his face soften.</p><p>“May I?” He asked quietly, looking at other beastman, who nodded and Shirou changed forms. </p><p>He took in a long scent of the metal dog tags. He could only pick up Pingua’s scent on most of them, except the faintest smell of beastman on another. </p><p>“You’ve had these for a long time.” He remarked, more of an observation than anything. </p><p>“Yeah well, I’ve been fighting for a long time.” Pingua said, gingerly putting them back in his coat pocket. He let them settle in the comfortable silence for a minute, before speaking again. </p><p>“Sometimes I feel like I’ve been fighting for so long, that if I stop I’ll collapse. But I can’t stop, because people need me. Other beastmen need me.” Shirou said, looking off into the distance. He felt Pingua turn his head to watch him. </p><p>“The irony is, that I can tell that about you. It’s not a bad thing you know, to be vulnerable.” He said, Shirou raised an eyebrow and looked back at Pingua, who was much closer to him than he remembered. </p><p>“And you’re the one who’s telling me that?” He said jokingly, the other rolled his eyes. </p><p>“The difference between you and me, is that you have multiple people to be open and vulnerable to, I only seem to have one.” Pingua shrugged. He was definitely closer than Shirou remembered, he could smell his cologne. </p><p>“Really? And who are they?” Shirou asked, smiling faintly. Pingua let out a small laugh.</p><p>“You know, you’re pretty dense for a detective. It’s you.” He said lightly.</p><p>“Oh.” Shirou breathed out, he leaned farther back against the tree, Pingua did the same. A calm and silent minute passed. </p><p>“It’s late, I should go.” The wolf said, standing up slowly. He extended his hand to help him up, the other took that offer. <br/>They stood, still holding hands for another moment, Shirou felt his cheeks tinge pink.</p><p>“Oh, do you want your scarf back?” He asked Pingua, who shook his head.</p><p>“No, you keep it for now. Plus it looks better on you.” He said, pressing the scarf back into Shirou’s hands. It was another few seconds of eye contact before Pingua pulled away. </p><p>“Alright well, I’ll get going.” He said, turning away while Shirou’s brain short circuited. </p><p>“Wait!” He called out suddenly.</p><p>“Oh, did I forget some-“ Pingua’s question was cut off when Shirou grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him closer for a kiss. </p><p>~</p><p>The whole walk home Shirou couldn’t help but smile. He pushed open the unlocked door and quietly stepped into the dark entryway. </p><p>He took off his coat and silently made his way into the library. He nearly jumped a foot when Michiru popped out from behind him.</p><p>“Dammit Michiru, it’s late why aren’t you asleep yet?” He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“DID YOU GUYS KISS????” She asked excitedly, springing up onto her toes. </p><p>“Gross, that’s none of you business.” He replied, backing up a bit. She looked him up and down for a moment, before breaking out a smile again. </p><p>“YOU TOTALLY DID!! I KNEW IT!” She said loudly, Shirou was surprised she didn’t wake up the whole building.  </p><p>“What? I- no, well but- how??” He stuttered out. Michiru rolled her eyes. </p><p>“You’re wearing his scarf, you went bright pink when I asked you. Oh, and you hair is all messed up. And don’t lie to me and tell me it isn’t because it took me 15 minutes to do in the first place!” She said indignantly. Shirou tried to not act surprised. </p><p>“Look, it doesn’t matter. Can you please just go to bed?” He tried again, but to no avail. </p><p>“I already know you did, but you should tell me these things.” She said, pretending to be hurt. Shirou pursed his lips. </p><p>“Oh sorry I don’t want to talk about my ‘love life’ with you. How’s about next time you hangout with Nazuna, I repeatedly ask you if you kissed her.” He said, crossing his arms again. </p><p>“What!? No! Me and Nazuna are just friends, that’s all!” She said, going redder than he was. </p><p>“Sure you are, maybe next time she’s here I’ll ask her then?” He said, knowing he’d just won the argument. </p><p>“God you’re the worst! I’m going to bed.” She said turning and leaving. </p><p>“Good, that’s what I asked you to do ten minutes ago!” He called. </p><p>The minute she shut the door, Shirou let out a breath. He felt his cheeks tinge pinker as he buried his nose in the soft white fabric, he couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. </p><p>———————————————————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>